The Whole Wide World
by FluffDucklings
Summary: A multitude of drabbles based on two words per chapter. From female Lithuania to executed Australia. Ratings differ per chapter.
1. Churn

**A/N: **Prompt is from my brother, Matthew. I told him to give me a profession and an action and he gave me Businessman and churning. So, I'm going to turn those two things into a one-shot/drabble~ I also told him to name two countries and he gave me Lithuania and Estonia. Ahh, Matvey, you're so oblivious as to what you've just done. /evil smile

Note: I have never done Estoniaxfem!Lithuania family style with Latvia as the baby~ I don't think I've ever come upon a fem!Dread Trio before so I had to do some searching for a name for Toris. I ended up with Jadvyga. It means refuge in war. It kinda stood out to me so... Pronunciation taken from the baby name website = (YAD-vee-gah)

Kallis - Dear - Estonian

I hope you like~

* * *

><p>Eduard dropped his suitcase at the door and slumped against the hall closet as he toed his shoes off. The lights further down, around the house, were off, as per usual. Only the kitchen light was on.<p>

Eduard shuffled through the house, expecting a little head of blonde to come racing in and attach itself to his legs but since none came, he safely decided that Raivis was asleep upstairs.

"Kallis," Eduard called as he stepped into the kitchen. To his surprise, Jadvyga was not there. "Jadvyga? Are you in here?" Eduard moved more into the room, looking around. It wasn't that big a kitchen. There was a small counter and stove and table. Not much so where could his wife be hiding?

"I'm on the porch, Ed."

Eduard cocked his head. "Why are you out there?" He went to the back door and saw the flood lights were on and where his wife was leaning over... something. "W-What's that?"

Jadvyga looked up from the stick coming out of the barrel. "It's a churn. I'm making butter."

"W-Why?"

"I've never done it before and Mr. Jones showed me so I thought I'd give it a try. It's real fun and he said it's supposed to taste very good." Jadvyga began churning the barrel again. "Would you like to try?" The woman stood back and motioned for her husband to churn the butter mixture.

Eduard pulled the sleeves of his business suite up and took hold of the stick. "I guess Raivis is sleeping?"

"Yes. He went to bed early. I have your dinner in the oven to keep warm since I made it not too long ago."

To his surprise, the churn was tougher than he had initially thought. The butter was getting thicker and harder to churn. "How long have you been at this?"

"Mr. Jones says it takes only about twenty minutes and I started a few minutes before you came home. I thought it would be a nice treat." Jadvyga smiled as she watched Eduard churn.

After a few more minutes, the butter was deemed done and Jadvyga scraped it out into a bowl. "We can let it chill in the fridge for a bit before we taste it."

Eduard nodded, finally loosening his tie from round his neck. The office had been tough that day and he hadn't expected to make a random trip through colonial times to make butter when he got home so he just wanted to lie down for a few minutes with his wife.

After the bowl was in the fridge, Eduard wrapped his arms around Jadvyga's waist and the two slumped onto the couch.

"How was your day," he asked as Jadvyga placed her head under his chin.

"It's was… exciting. Raivis came home from school today with a friend. They played in the yard for a bit then he went home and I made dinner and- Oh! I'll get your dinner." Jadvyga went to get up but was stopped by Eduard.

"It's okay. I'll eat in a while. I just want to sit here with you for a while."


	2. Down with the Bloody Queen!

Execution and Mayo, Belgium and Australia - Prompt from my brother again. He picks the strangest of combos. XD

Setting in England.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You've been sentenced to death, Mister Kirkland. You are charged with the poisoning of the Queen's food; rat poison in her mayonnaise."<p>

Mister Kirkland, or Eric, looked into the face of his accuser. She was a tall woman, a face like a cat with the sneaky smile to boot.

"How do you plead?"

"Guilty."

"Then you will be sent to the gallows at the day's end." The woman turned from Eric to the judge and nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Kat." Kat thanked the judge in return and left the room.

Eric was led out of the witness's box and through a door back to his cell, his hands tied behind him.

The day passed by slowly for Eric. He sat in his cell, waiting patiently for his time. The three other people were in the cells, one man on the left who was in for heresy and a young man and woman in for prostitution were on the right.

"So why'd you do it, laddy?"

"Do _you_ like the Queen?"

The man knitted his brow.

"Thought so."

"How'd you do it?"

"I put rat poison in her food, how else would I do it?"

"How'd you get so close, is what I mean."

"I acted as a servant and slipped it when the cook wasn't looking. It's a shame that maid had to be a bitch and sneak some food. My plan would have worked had she not been there."

The man chuckled. "Was it worth it, do you think? Even though the Queen is still alive?"

Eric thought a moment. "Yeah. If I can get that close, think of all the others who hate that bitch. They'll do better than I did. Hell, my plan was just spur of the moment."

The man laughed again. "Hey!" He glanced toward the two in the cell past Eric's. "What're you doin' bein' all quiet like?"

Eric blocked their conversation out to think about the time he had left.

When the sun hit the horizon and the sky turned orange, the jailer came out and unlocked his cell. Eric waved to the man and gave a glance at the other two who waved. The jailer snorted.

"Hanging's too good fur someone like you, I think."

"Why's that?"

"Everyone ogles ya in your last moments like some kind of celebrity. You must feel special."

"Eh, not really. Just waiting for the moment. I'm kinda tired of this place anyways. Too many snarky people."

On the gallows, Eric was placed into the noose, staring out at the few people from town who had come to watch his execution. He smirked when he saw Miss Kat. He waved to her.

"Eric Kirkland, you are being hung on the charge of attempted assassination of the Queen." The executioner read aloud from a slip of paper.

"Alrighty then."

The floor beneath him dropped away suddenly, the noose tightening considerably. Instead of giving the people a show like they wanted, Eric kept as still as he could while behind strangled.

The orange faded into a pink as the sun set and not five minutes later, the sky was dark and Eric was dead.


	3. Trike

**A/N: **It's been forever. Or, it feels like that since school's started again. I'm a freaking senior! Yay~  
>Anyways. I got this idea from a picture of a Scraggy and Scrafty (Pokemon) and the little one was trying to figure out how to ride a trike with a little handle on the back that the big one was holding. So freaking cute!<br>I hope you enjoy and I can't make any promises for updates on Pierrot and Playground because of school. I've had this done for almost a month and just now had time to post since I'm staying home sick. Bleh.

* * *

><p>"It's alright, Alfred."<p>

"B-But, what if I fall off?"

"I'll be holding onto the handle the whole time and I will make sure you don't. Now get on." Arthur ushered Alfred onto the tricycle, holding onto the push-handle attached to the back.

"You _promise_? For really real?"

"Yes. I won't let go."

Alfred took his feet off the ground and placed them carefully on the pedals. He took a deep breath and focused on the driveway ahead of him and pedaled forward. Then, a few seconds later, he was pulled back by Arthur with the handle.

After the first few minutes, Alfred began laughing triumphantly. "I'm doing it!"

Arthur smiled. "Yes, you are." He pushed and pulled the trike for almost an hour more before his arm felt like jelly. Alfred was still laughing, excited that he had finally learned how to ride a bike and couldn't wait to learn how to do it on his own.

"Next time do you think you could let me ride on the sidewalk?" Alfred chattered away as Arthur led him into the kitchen for a mid-day snack.


End file.
